


The Hard Fall

by toastandvegemite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Misunderstandings, Scott is in an abusive relationship, Tessa is skating with another guy and Scott is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandvegemite/pseuds/toastandvegemite
Summary: Scott thought choosing his girlfriend over his skating partner was the honourable thing to do. But now Tessa is skating with someone else and there's nobody to catch him as he falls.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Original Female Character(s), Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Hard Fall

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this (and before you ask, unlikely to be more... might write a happy ending part two, maybe!)  
> But I liked the idea of exploring Scott being in an abusive relationship and Tessa being too respectful of / hurt by his decisions to realise how bad it was.

Scott had felt pain over the long years of his skating career. He’d ached nearly every day getting out of bed and come home with ugly bruises from smacking into the unforgiving ice. He’d jarred his fingers as he grasped for Tessa, he’d worn the skin of his feet bloody inside his skates, he’d torn muscles forcing himself to keep going. Scott had been in agony on the ice, but he’d never felt anything like this.

Tessa holding _his_ hand. Tessa’s body curling around _his_ chest.

Scott could only watch five seconds of Tessa Virtue skating with someone else because he picked up his bag and walked out of the arena.

It was an exhibition event, some fundraising thing that Scott’s manager had suggested would be a good look for him to attend. Scott wasn’t going to skate, but it was important the he support the other athletes and sign some autographs. 

He didn’t know Tessa was going to be there. People tended to avoid mentioning her in his presence. Nobody really understood why the best ice-dance team in history were suddenly not speaking, not skating together, living hundreds of miles apart.

Of course, most people could guess.

“Scott,” came a exasperated voice from behind him. Scott stopped instantly, like his leash had been tugged. He turned and spoke cautiously. 

“I needed some air.”

Scott watched Rebecca’s face as he spoke, trying to work out if he’d upset her. She’d been in a good mood that morning, obviously excited by the prospect of getting to stand at his side and show off her engagement ring to all his skating friends.

Her face was stormy now. Scott shivered.

“You didn’t tell me she was going to be here,” said Rebecca. Her voice was quite calm, but Scott could pick up all the small signs that he’d let her down. Her tense jaw, her tucked in shoulders.

“I swear I didn’t know,” he replied, praying she believed him. “I had no idea who was going to be here. I’m so sorry, Bec.”

“It’s just… it’s pretty rude, to bring me here and let her ambush me,” continued Rebecca. “It’s embarrassing for me. Everyone knows about your little crush on her, and it just makes me feel… like an idiot. You're meant to protect me.”

Scott didn’t try fight back, even though the urge to defend his partnership with Tessa bubbled up inside him. Rebecca was right, after all. Scott had always had a stupid infatuation with Tessa Virtue, which was very much not returned, and he was a terrible fiancé for letting Rebecca come here to be faced with Tessa on the ice.

God, why did he always fuck everything up?

“I’m sorry,” he said again, he shoulder sagging. 

“We’re leaving. I hope you’re going to make this up to me,” Bec said, and it was almost gentle. She was giving him a way out, at least.

They stepped towards where they were parked - and the PA system inside distantly boomed with the announcement of Tess’a name and people were clapping inside - when Scott released he’d left his jacket on the bench next to where he’d been sitting. It had the car keys in the pocket.

“I left the keys inside, I’m sorry,” he hurried out, and like the coward he was he couldn’t look at Rebecca as he began to job back towards the rink. “I’ll just be a minute. Sorry.”

People did double-takes as they saw him - that first glance where he looked a bit familiar, and then that second, longer look when they realised why - and Scott pretended not to notice as he slid through the crowd. He used to be unconcerned about the attention he and Tessa got, but these days something about it made his skin crawl. It felt as though everyone who noticed him would quickly see everything that was wrong with him. His oversized nose, his poor posture, his lack of prospects, the list fucking went on…

He turned a corner in a rush and hit someone.

It was an instinct written so deep into every cell of his body to catch Tessa when she fell that he had his arms around her when she’d barely stumbled.

“Woah there,” he said and her face broke out in a giant smile. It made something inside Scott clench and flip and shake.

He released her as though her body was burning him. Tessa’s smile dropped.

“I didn’t know you were here,” she said, eyes scanning him curiously. As usual, Tess was a master of saying one polite thing while meaning another.

He took a step back. If anyone was going to see all his messy shit, it was going to be Tessa…

…except she’d never rejected him before, had she?

“Stupid press thing,” Scott shrugged. It was so good to hear her voice. “I’m just leaving actually. But you skated really well, really sharp.”

“Oh, you saw that.”

Tessa dropped her head slightly, seeming a bit embarrassed. Scott could tell the moment she remembered that it was Scott who left her, Scott who had made her find a new partner, Scott who had said it was better if they didn’t talk anymore.

Her gaze hardened. Her spine straightened and Scott knew he’d lost sight of the real Tess (and of course he had, he’d hurt her so badly, he’d broken so many promises, but Rebecca had said he was so pathetic to be chasing after a girl who clearly didn’t want him…)

“We’re just focussing on Nationals,” Tessa said, with a bland media-fake smile.

“You’ll be great,” Scott replied automatically. 

They stood in silence, strangers who knew every inch of each other. 

“How’s Rebecca?” asked Tessa and her flat tone was as close to mean as Tess got. Scott winced anyway, because he was going to be in so much trouble for taking so long to find the keys.

“Fine. I’ve got to go, actually, she’s outside. I just forgot my keys. I’m such an idiot.”

Scott didn’t move, even as he finished the sentence the natural opening for him to leave came and went. Tessa was beginning to look frayed, her eyes bright as she stared at him imploringly.

“You’re not an idiot,” she whispered eventually.

“Tess! Babe, we have to change, what are you doing?” 

The shout from down the corridor made them both jump. Tessa’s new partner was young and blonde and not half as good as her, and if he ever dropped her Scott thought he might kill him.

Tessa took two steps back. Scott muscles longed to follow.

“Bye,” she said, and her voice was rough with emotion. “Scott, just… I’m always here, okay? If you need me.”

Then Tessa walked away, because she’d always been the stronger one. Scott turned and went back the way he came, the sound of skates on ice and Tessa saying his name and giggling Juniors and hairspray all echoing around his head.

She wasn’t his anymore. She didn’t want him. He was never good enough for her.

“Scott!”

Rebecca’s voice made him jump. He had no idea how long he’d been standing in the lobby of rink, staring at nothing.

“You’re such a space cadet, Jesus. I can’t take you anywhere,” Rebecca scolding, clicking her fingers in front of his face. “Scott, where did you put your jacket? Try to kick that one brain cell into gear.”

People were staring again, and Rebecca had a pleased smile as she looped her arm through his.

“Come on, sugar,” she smiled, “let’s get home and then you can start making this disaster up to me.”

Scott nodded, because she was right. He just fucked everything up and Tessa was better off without him.


End file.
